King Saedoen
King Saosin (formerly Saedoen and Ishnura) is an up-for-sponsorship monster created by Kaiju Combat forum user Lain Of The Wired. Overview King Saosin is a prehistoric cicada nymph mutated by atomic bomb testings. Origin During in the Carboniferous period, giant insects were everywhere. One certain species of insect was the giant cicada, , which resembled the present day cicada nymph, only bigger, and spent their life on the ground instead of flying like their present day brothers. Due to an oxygen overdose, one cicada grew to titanic proportions! Unfortunately, the changing atmosphere forced the cicada to hibernate under the ground for 350 million years... Until now! Awoken and mutated even farther by atomic testing, the ancient cicada has found the atmosphere to be at least breathable. It's not perfect, but he can do his job just fine. Dubbed by scientists as "King Saosin" An ancient force of sonic destruction walks the earth once more! Combat Melee Combat Saosin most definitely doesn't lack in claw-to-claw combat! King Saosin can use his hook-like claws to slash opponents, he can pull off powerful punches, and using his massive hands, he can slap and backhand his opponents to the ground. Saosin has a special sonic-based melee attack where his claws vibrate at an extremely high frequency allowing them to cut through almost any material with ease by interfering with molecular bonds, his Sonic Claws are like a close ranged version of his Sonic Beam. Grappling King Saosin specializes in grappling moves, using his sheer strength, he can pick up, toss, and slam his opponents all around the battleground! Ranged Combat King Saosin's ranged attacks are both sonic based. King Saosin can emit a deafening, super-sonic attack known as the Cicada's Song, which can not only be used to damage the enemy kaiju, it can also do damage to their equilibrium, throwing them off balance, and it has the chance of stunning them as well. King Saosin's second ranged attack is his Sonic Beam, which King Saosin can fire a super-sonic beam from his mouth that can slice through objects rather than cause them to explode like most beam attacks do, making it a deadly weapon during battle! But although King Saosin's ranged attacks are both powerful and deadly, he relies on close ranged combat rather than ranged attacks. Weakness King Saosin is most certainly not the speediest of kaiju. A monster with great speed could easily run circles around him, making it quite difficult for him to land a hit. But King Saosin's biggest weakness is ice-based attacks, which can make Saosin's movements sluggish, and eliminates the ability for him to sing his Cicada's Song. Molting Saosin has a unique feature where he is able to molt his skin once during a match after sustaining a certain amount of damage. When he molts, his skin color becomes lighter, and his body becomes softer, which boosts his speed, and causes him to regain energy faster, but at the cost of lowering his defence, as well as his melee attacks. Molting lasts through the rest of the match, so use it wisely as a strategic move. Alias *Saosin *King Saedoen *Ishnura Internal Links *King Saedoen/Gallery External Links *TBA Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Cicada Category:Monster Category:Green Kaiju Category:Tan Kaiju Category:Cybernetic Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Rumors of The Wired Category:Renamed Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Mutant